When Lacrosse Comes To Hogwarts
by mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague
Summary: When an American school comes to Hogwarts to find players for their lacrosse team, what happens when Hermione tries out? What scandals will she cause at her new school?


**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when I date Kyle Harrison. Never.**

**A/N: I guess I have a LOT to explain about this story. It is based on a true story (the one of mine and my friends) and is about a sport called lacrosse. Lacrosse is the fastest growing sport in America, and is VERY popular on the East Coast. It is what some people call a 'contact sport' since hitting is a main part of it. Lacrosse has four positions: defense, attack, midfielder, and goalie. Defensemen defend their team's goal, the middies, as we lacrosse players call them, run up and down the field with the ball and do the face offs. Goalies block the shots that the attackers shoot, and the attacker's job is to get the ball in the goal. **

**Second note: I've fashioned Hermione after all three girls on my team: Lauren (myself!), Leah and Kelly. So she's kind of like a superhuman female lacrosse player on a men's team :P.**

**Third note: Hogwarts is going to combine with the American wizard school Jaxson for a lacrosse tournament coming up. Hermione and my OC Gavin will fall in love eventually, the same with Ginny and OC Jason and Luna and OC Max. **

**Okay, one more note! I promise! Hermione's father is a famous lacrosse player, and she's part Native American.**

**Now, on with the story! And remember, review!**

_**When Lacrosse Comes to Hogwarts**_

_**By mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague**_

The Great Hall was filled with noise. Students were chatting and flirting with each other, and the occasional kiss would come around. Over at the Gryffindor table, little ditties (most of them dirty) were being taught by Seamus Finnegan. At the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was flirting with five sturdy Quidditch jocks at the same time and showcasing her massive chest. At the Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillian was staring at his best friend Hannah Abbot, thinking of how to tell her how he feels. And finally, at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was holding court while Draco Malfoy was making out with his girl of the hour, Daphne Greengrass.

Up at the Heads table, Severus Snape nervously glanced at the Headmaster. "Albus, are you sure this is a good idea?" he said.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course, Severus. Besides, we've already hired Rob. There's no going back now."

A cough came from in front of them. It was Filch. "Yes, Filch?"

"They're here," Filch said in his reedy and wheezing voice.

Dumbledore nodded. "Let them in."

Filch ran strangely back to the door and poked his head out for a moment. The students looked over curiously. "What's going on?" Ron Weasley whispered to his friend Hermione Granger.

"How should I know?" she whispered back. Ron glared at her, then looked away.

The doors swung open. Twenty sturdy male students filed in, all wearing Muggle clothing. They were all extremely attractive, but the leader was by far more handsome.

His wavy dark hair fell slightly into his crystal blue eyes in sort of an 'emo' fashion. His face was that of a god, and so was his body. His muscles were nice and smooth and round.

They all filed in orderly, lacrosse sticks in hand. A man came after them, obviously the headmaster. His was quite good looking for his age, with graying hair and a face that still held charm. He walked up to the Heads table and shook hands with Albus.

"Albus, my good friend. It's great to see you again," he said, his accent American.

Dumbledore smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you too, Robert."

The Hogwarts headmaster turned to the confused students. "Students, I am pleased to say that Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but to the students of Jaxson American School of Wizardry. They are here to find new players for lacrosse tournament that is taking place this year in America." He turned to Rob. "Will you take it from here?"

Rob nodded. "Sure. Some of you might already know what lacrosse is. Lacrosse is an age-old sport, started by the Native Americans. We have brought lacrosse to Hogwarts this year for your enjoyment.

"As you can see, we brought twenty of our best players from Jaxson to Hogwarts. In order to compete for the tournament in New York, we need ten more. All students third year and up will be able to tryout for the limited spots on our team. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones. Students, you are dismissed."

Hermione jumped up and practically sprinted to the Gryffindor dorms. She ran with impressive speed up the stairs to the girl's rooms and started digging through her trunk. She tossed out book after book after book after book after book after—well, you get the picture.

She finally found what she was looking for. Her old Indian stick.

It was her father's. You see, Hermione never told anyone, not even her friends, but her father, Kenny Granger, was a famous lacrosse player. He played indoor lacrosse, or box lacrosse, with the Calgary Roughnecks. She was actually born in Canada, but moved to England after her parent's divorce. But before she got on the plane to England, Kenny made Hermione promise she would someday play lacrosse. And that day had finally came.

She quickly changed into a pair of black soccer shorts, her white Under Armour sports bra, and her trusted black soccer cleats. She crouched down under her bed and pulled out a large duffel bag. Quickly throwing on a large sweatshirt, she grabbed the bag and her stick and crept downstairs.

Harry and Ron were engrossed in a game of Wizards Chess and Ginny had her head in an issue of Witch Allure. Hermione tiptoed by them without notice and sprinted down the stairs. She reached the door that led to the Quidditch pitch field and ran outside.

She walked quickly and quietly out onto the Quidditch pitch, where the lacrosse field was already being set up. There was a goal on each end, and the turf had been laid down quite nicely. She zipped open her bag and sighed.

The bag had also belonged to her father during his box lacrosse days. It smelled strongly of mixture of his sweat, Old Spice and grass. Hermione breathed in a deep whiff of it and began digging through it.

The Calgary jersey. Number 25.

Hermione peeled off her oversized sweatshirt and slipped the red jersey on. She picked up the ancient and beautiful stick and shot a ball at the goal. Perfect. She took shot after shot: top right corner, top left, bottom left, bottom right, straight into the middle, grounder.

25 52

Gavin was anxious to get out onto the lacrosse field for a late-night practice. Both of the headmasters had given him and a few of his teammates the OK to practice. He stretched out his muscular legs and arms before opening the door that he, Jason and Max shared.

Jason was a tall and lanky black boy with black dreadlocks falling down his back. He was, surprisingly, into heavy metal rock and according to him, his idols were AC/DC. He played as one of the main middies, and broke the mile record for Jaxson: 4 minutes and 56 seconds.

Max is a somewhat stocky blonde boy with piercing green eyes. He was known as 'the breaker' at most of Jaxson's dances, seeing as he was a break-dancer. Max was also known for his big dream to get a full scholarship to Johns Hopkins University and someday play for the Rochester Rattlers. He played goalie.

He jogged out of the large castle and out to where the lacrosse field was being set up. Strangely, the lights were on.

He ran quickly through the entrance to the stadium and was shocked at what he saw. Someone that didn't go to his school was playing on _their _field and was wearing a _Calgary _jersey. That was unacceptable.

"Hey! You!" he shouted. The person turned and Gavin's mouth dropped.

It was a girl.

An extremely attractive girl, at that. She had long, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her skin was a mixture of Native American and Caucasian. Her eyes were the exact color of caramel, like the kind that his mother used to give to him. Her legs were long, lean and muscular, like a runner's, and her body was shaped quite nicely.

"What?" she snapped.

Gavin's mouth went dry for a moment. Her voice was nice and loud, just like he liked it. "You can't be out here!"

The girl glared at him. "Really? Cuz I don't see your name on it."

Dang. She was a real smart ass. "This field belongs to Jaxson."

She shrugged. "So? It belonged to Hogwarts before you idiots came. So technically, it isn't yours."

Gavin took a step towards her. "Don't insult my teammates," he said through clenched teeth.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I can call them whatever I damn please. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some practicing to do."

Gavin sighed. She was difficult. "Fine, but can I practice with you?"

"Whatever. I'm gonna run."

She took off with Gavin at her heels. They ran sprints, jogs, fast running and even slow motion running. She was good, he had to admit.

After an hour or so, they both collapsed on the ground. "Wow. Seven miles," the girl gasped.

Gavin grinned. "Pretty tough, ain't it?"

"You said it. What's your name?"

"Gavin."

"I'm Hermione."

The two shook hands and Hermione folded her legs Indian style. Gavin leaned back and rested on his elbows on the cool, dewy grass. "So are you going out for the lacrosse team?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. So we'll be on the same team, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Gavin smiled. "Eighteen. Two years."

She laughed. "Yeah. I'm in my seventh year, but they had me skip a grade in second year."

"Why?"

Hermione grew serious. "I made a Polyjuice Potion."

Gavin sat up. "No shit! It took me a year to make one of those!"

She blushed and looked down. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, huh?"

"Yeah." Gavin noticed her stick. "Tight crosse."

She looked up. "Thanks. It's descended from the Indians."

"No way!"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. My dad was Native American, and his father passed it down from him."

"Did your dad play?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. He was the X-man for the Calgary's. My parents divorced when I was nine and we moved here."

"You're dad was Kenny Granger?!"

"Yep. And he still is."

"Oh. Sorry."

There was a commotion from behind them. Gavin turned around. His team was standing there, grinning like idiots and some of them giving him the thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys want?"

Jason grinned cockily. "You've been out here for forever. It's five a.m."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah," Max said. "So, what were you two crazy kids up to?"

Gavin saw Hermione blush and he shook his head. "Nothing. We'd better go in." He stood up and offered Hermione his hand. She took it and stood up gracefully.

"Thanks," she whispered. She grabbed her stick and ran out the exit.

Matt, a defenseman, gave a low wolf whistle as the team stared after her. "Damn, Gavin. She's fine."

Gavin pushed past them. "I told you. Nothing happened."

Dillan, another attacker, snorted. "Yeah, and I'm really a girl." The team gave him weird looks and backed away. "Hello? Joking, you bunch of shitheads!"

Matt jumped on his back. "Who you calling a shithead, Dillan? Or should I say, _Dilly_?"

Dillan grabbed Matt by the shoulders and flung him on the ground. He jumped down and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Rape! Rape!" Matt yelled. The team cracked up. A cough came from behind them.

They stopped. It was Coach.

"Mr. Hikes, Mr. Jones, what the hell are you doing?" Coach said in his deadly voice.

Dillan started scratching nervously at his neck. "Uh, uh…cake!"

"Cake?!" the whole team exclaimed, looking over at him like he was crazy. Coach shook his head.

"Hikes, where in the world did you get _cake_?" Coach said. Dillan shrugged and, if on cue, his stomach growled. Everyone laughed.

Dillan rubbed his noisy tummy. "What? I can't control the beast! The food that they serve here is so…so…girly!"

Jeremy, a defenseman and Dillan's best friend, nodded his head. "It's true, Coach. Where's the steak?"

Coach shook his head. "No wonder everyone asks why I put up with you guys. You're complete idiots."

Dillan ran up to him and hugged him. "But Coach," he said in a high-pitched girly voice. "We're _your _idiots."

Gavin snorted. With these guys at Hogwarts, things would never be the same.

**A/N: Chapter Uno, complete-o! If you like it, review! Please?**


End file.
